Renew wedding vows ON HOLD
by yumekoSCD
Summary: Years after Sailor Stars left, they came back. Mamoru and Usagi are married., with a kid Not Chibi-Usa . They are going to renew their wedding vows.. will Seiya's coming back complicate things? UXM as always. ON HOLD
1. Default Chapter

Another idea came to me today  
  
Years after Sailor Stars left, they came back. Mamoru and Usagi are married., with a kid (Not Chibi-Usa). They are going to renew their wedding vows.. will Seiya's coming back complicate things??? hint: This is a Usa/mamo paring as always.  
  
Read and find out!  
  
Oh and I updated "A Second Chance At Love!"  
  
Feb 19, 2004  
  
Serena Crescent Dayton 


	2. Chapter One: Return of Starlights

It was a sunny day. The sky was clear and blue, not a single cloud, but surprisingly, it was simply a warm day, not hot and humid at all. The couple simply cuddled together under the tree. A little boy, no more than 1 was sitting besides them on the picknick sheets. It was obvious he was their son. He was the splitting image of the husband, with ebony hair and eyes as blue as midnight. The mother has long hair, in the werid hair style that was like two meatballs on top of her hair with two stream of golden hair that fall away. it's a wonder her friends called her "Atoma Ordango". One of the huaband's arms holded the wife closely to him as he lay back again the tree. the wif's head lay on his arm.   
  
"It's so nice out here today, isn't it Mamo-chan?" The woman asked in a soft voice, soft like an angle. She sure could have past as one, with her angelic looking face.   
  
"Hai, Usako." her husband replied.  
  
The wife looked up at her husband just as he looked down upon her. They smiled at each other. She reache up and he lean down a littl and the two exchange a nice little kiss. Then they heard the baby giggle. The both turn to look at him. He hold his hand out to his parents,as if asking them to give him hug. The mother got up and picked the baby and brought him closer to them."Hey there Alex." hearing his name, the baby smiled and giggled some more. The two parents smiled at that. The samply enjoyed the moment.  
  
Out of no where came three flashes. The husband instantly hold his wife and closer. He paied mroe attention to his sourounding. It has been a while since their last battle, so he wans't sure what was possible. It's never easy to tell what could be. ot what would happen. The wife brought the baby into her lab, and hold him tightly to her. It's almost as if the baby knew something isn't right. He stopped giggling as well.   
  
Three people's image began to form right in fron of them. The family simply got more arlarmed. As the moment passes, the images became more clear.   
  
"It's... the STARLIGHTS." The wife whispered. Hearing the mention of the three she-man, the husband frowned. At one time he was grateful for their existence, but he still found one STARLIGHT especially annoying after all these years, Kou Seiya, the youngest of the three, who has a crush on his wife, or girlfriend at the time.   
  
Indeed it was the three. "Usagi." The one with dark hair, Seiya said.   
  
"Seiya, Taiki, Yaten. What are you doing here?" the wife replied. She now set up, but was still holding the baby close to her, not as tight anymore though.   
  
"The Princess said we can come for a vacation." Taiki, the one with brown-ish hair, and deep red highlights answered.  
  
"Oh."Usagi relied. "Well...well come back."  
  
"Who's baby is this?" Yaten asked. He had silvery grey hair. It didn't make much sense, since he was no more than two years older than usagi at most and her hair was Golden Blonde.  
  
Usagi giggled for a second, then replied, "Guys, Meet Prince Alexander Mamocu Endymion Terraqueous Chiba, Alex for short. He is my and Mamo-chan's son." Hearing his full name, Slex clapped his hands and giggles some more, now realizing it's safe.  
  
"Na...Nani?" Seiya asked. Mamoru smirked at that. Ha, take that, Kou, I'm married to Usako and she have my son. The other two brothers weren't as shocked.   
  
"Prince? What do you mean?" Taiki asked.   
  
"Mamo-chan is the Prince of Earth, so obvious his song is the Prince."  
  
"Aren't you a princess as well?"  
  
"Yes. Techiniquly he's the prince of Moon as well, but Only females, the first girl in fact would be the Crown Princess." Usagi began to explain  
  
"For Terrene, Only the first son would be crowned as the Prince. Alex, been our first song is the Crown Prince of Earth."  
  
"Your son hun? Are you married?" Yaten asked, althought he already know it'd be yes.  
  
"Of course."Usagi replied. She was extremely proud, you could see it on her face. Seiya had a crushed look on his face. He knew she loved Mamoru, but still, he didn't know why she loved him so much. The guy had readlly hurt her. But of ocurse, that's not his problem or concern. "We'll be married for five year in 2 weeks."  
  
"Nani? Five Years?" Seiya yelped.   
  
"Yes. You know, it's been almost ten years since you went away." Usagi supplied.  
  
"Ten? But it's only been two years in our world." Taiki stated  
  
"Only Two?" Mamoru repeted. "Your time must pass slower then on Earth."  
  
"So, how long are you here for?" Usgi asked.  
  
"A month, maybe longer." Seiya replied. Mamoru found it annoying, but didn't say anything. Seiya smiled to himself, he know that's annoy Mamoru. A lot.  
  
"Cool. The you should all be part of the ceremony when we renew our vows, right Mamo-chan?"usagi asked.   
  
"Hai, Usako. Of course you are all welcome." Mamoru answere, when he really wanted to say, all of you are welcome, except for Seiya. Of course, he'd never say that out loud.  
  
"Renew your vow?"Taiki asked.  
  
"Hai, it's in two weeks. Rei-chan will be doing the ceremony.  
  
"We'll be there."Taiki replied. "Come on, we better go adn find a place to stay. See you later."  
  
"See ya." usagi replied, while Mamoru said, "Bye."  
  
with that, the three left the Chiba's family. 


End file.
